Developments in communication technology have changed common protocol for business. There is less in-person communication as people communicate through alternative mediums. For example, electronic mail (e-mail) allows individuals to communicate virtually instantaneously. Real time communications allow individuals to communicate as if they were together even if they are not physically in the same location. For example, employees can communicate though an instant messenger service without ever leaving their desk or personal computer.
One area that has changed due to real time communication developments is business meetings. There are many instances where individuals no longer need to travel all over the world to collaborate on an idea. Software and hardware allow individuals to communicate with one another in real time from remote locations. For example, engineers in Canada, England, India, and Hong Kong can communicate with each other without having to leave their respective nations. A number of benefits occur from this type of communication. Costs can be vastly reduced since there is not physical travel and no incurring of expenses like flights or hotels. In addition, participants can have direct access to local resources (e.g., an employee's personal files) that allow them to begin work immediately at a high efficiency level. Furthermore, problems originating from international travel (e.g., passports, security clearance) are reduced.